


Expensive Pleasures

by LadyDuchess



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mission Fic, Older Woman/Younger Man, Prostitution, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDuchess/pseuds/LadyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I remember how much you enjoyed me wearing my pearls the first night we met.  I thought we would take it up a notch; diamonds, emeralds, or sapphires?”  She opened the boxes to show three extraordinary pieces of jewelry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expensive Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kept Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/599704) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I absolutely loved Kept Boy by Mrs_Don_Draper. Many thanks to her for not minding that I wrote an addition to this lovely fic. I hope I did it justice. Also many thanks to Persiflage and TemporaMores for the support and beta reading!

M was worried that questions would be asked about their previous night together.  The last time they were together was tender, more reminiscent of making love then fucking, and they had held each other afterwards.   She knew they needed to be careful.  Her emotions were clearly being brought into this, now was the time to be professional as much as one could be.  As one does, she went back to her training.  With a few quick phone calls she set out to gather a few supplies.  The paperwork alone for a few of the items she needed took hours and the responsibility of the items were fully on her shoulders. 

When Bond arrived promptly at ten he noted she was dressed in a black silk dressing gown, still wearing her stockings and heels. 

“Good evening”

“Good evening Daniel, would you care for a drink?”

“Yes please, a Martini if you have it.”  He smirked.

Bond went to have a seat while M mixed the drinks.  He saw a pad of paper on the table and lifted it to read, M’s penmanship clear and crisp.  _We must be careful.  Emotions have to stay out of this.  Let’s stick to the mission._

James knew this was true, he closed his eyes.  When he opened his eyes he found M standing in front of him, drink in hand.  He took the Martini and placed it on the table, capturing her wrist before she turned away.  He kissed the underside at her pulse and softly nodded his understanding of the note before releasing her.  She lightly caressed his face before dropping her hand to her side.

They drank in silence for a few moments.  Bond noticed boxes on the table.  “What are those?”

This cued M to implement her plan.  She walked over to the table where the boxes were neatly laid out.

“I remember how much you enjoyed me wearing my pearls the first night we met.  I thought we would take it up a notch; diamonds, emeralds, or sapphires?”  She opened the boxes to show three extraordinary pieces of jewelry.

James walked over, taking the box with the sapphire outlined in diamond necklace from the table.  “These match your eyes.” 

M dipped her head as he fastened the necklace around her neck, a slight shiver going over her body.  “My husband used to bring pieces home because he felt guilty about traveling so much.  This one in particular is one of my favorites.”

“It looks very expensive.”

“Oh, it is.  I believe it’s valued at around £170,000.”

He started kissing the back of her neck; his hands roamed up her body to cup her breasts underneath the silk dressing gown.  A moan escaped her.

He noticed a stark difference in color in what she was wearing under her robe as it fell open at this touch.  Bond was intrigued.  She stopped him as he went to open the ties. “I want to try something slightly different tonight.”

She took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

“So what are we doing?” 

“You’ll see,” she stated as she walked across the room to retrieve a box.  “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”  He crooked an eyebrow.

“Good.  The only rule is that you cannot touch me until I give you permission.”

 M pulled an expensive black silk tie from the box.  “Sit on the edge of the bed.”  She took the tie and fixed it securely around Bond’s eyes.

“Can you see anything?” 

“No.”   The smirk on his face reassured her that this was okay.  “Why the blindfold?”

“I hear that it heightens other senses, such as touch.  I thought we should test the theory. Now stand.”

She then began to remove his shirt, taking the time to savor his body, leaving light kisses and nips along the way; tossing it to the floor after pulling it over his head.

“Get on the bed please and lean back against the headboard,” she said firmly.

James heard rustling and assumed M had removed her robe and heels.  He then felt her join him on the bed.

He felt her breath hot on his skin.  “You must have shaved just before coming here,” she whispered in his ear.  “Very smooth.”   Her fingers glided over the smooth skin along his jaw to his throat.

The next contact he felt was her lips on his neck.  She gave a few soft kisses before dragging out a ragged moan from him when she licked and then bit his exposed neck.  She kissed down his chest, lingering to take his nipple in her mouth.  His body shuddered with want.  This was sweet agony and the overwhelming need to touch her was becoming too strong.  He grabbed the sheets in his fists and held tightly.

She paused from kissing him when she unbuttoned his jeans.  “Lift for me,” her voice was unsteady.  The jeans were thrown to the floor in quick order.  He again hadn't bothered wearing anything underneath. 

He sagged against the headboard when she took him in her mouth.  “Christ.”  He fought to regain enough control to not touch her.  “Can I touch you?”  The breathless plea sounded almost painful.  She took her time answering him, contemplating what she should allow while all along her mouth never stopped.

She paused long enough to utter, “Not until I say, but since you’ve been a very good boy so far, you can remove the blindfold.” 

His hands couldn’t seem to work quickly enough to remove the tie from around his eyes.  What he saw once it was finally off made him suck in a breath.  She was wearing a white silk and lace bustier, with stockings attached to a garter, and the sapphire necklace.  She was stunning, and seeing her with him in her mouth was his undoing.  He exploded and she swallowed all of his warm liquid.  

M moved up the bed to kiss him.  “That was my thank you for making me feel wanted again.”

Bond was unsure how much of this was an act and how much was really M.  “Let me touch you,” he breathed between kisses, pleading.

“Yes,” she moaned into his mouth.

He wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to him.  Without stopping he flipped her under him.  When they were both breathless from kissing he leaned back and began caressing her though her lingerie.  He was already positioned between her thighs so he shifted and ran his hands down the side of her body.  He lingered on her legs, loving the feeling of the silk stockings beneath his hands.  As his fingers inched up her body he leaned in close to her ear and whispered her name.  He wanted her to know what she was doing to him.  Their eyes met and locked, she swallowed hard and he caressed her face.  Emotion had crept back into the picture as much as she had tried to keep it away.  With his last bit of determination Bond tried to refocus on the mission.   

“I am very curious; would you let me blindfold you?”  He ran his thumb across her right eyebrow to her temple.

“Yes.”  Bond reached down to grasp her right wrist in his hand and brought it above her head encircling it with his fingers.

“And what else would you allow me to do, bind your wrists?”

“Would you like to do that?” she asked him, an eyebrow raised.

“I only want to do what pleases you.”  His forgotten right hand began touching her center, causing her to arch and tremble beneath him.

She was already slick with want and he slipped two fingers into her.  M moaned and arched off the bed as he began a rhythm, moving in and out of her while applying just enough pressure.

“Daniel, fuck me.”

“Not yet, I want to watch you lose control.”  The pace he had started increased as he watched her face.  Her breathing was uneven and rapid, and her nails were clawing at his arms.  M pulled him down into a rough kiss, biting his lower lip.  James pulled back watching her.  Her eyes were closed and her head arched back giving him free access to her neck.

James bent down and kissed her neck above the sapphire necklace.  He could feel her heart racing and he knew she was close.  She arched up to meet his thrusting fingers.  “Don’t hold back.”  Her eyes snapped open.  His blue eyes bored into her.  When he uttered, “now,” her body obeyed and she came almost violently.

He held her close, allowing her to come down from the high her body was feeling.  Once her breathing slowed and she was again aware of her surroundings she cupped Bond's face. 

“Have you ever been fucked wearing this?” he asked as he touched the necklace.

“No.”

“I never want you to forget this then.”

With that he settled between her thighs once again. 

He took care entering her, her body had grown more accustomed to his size and he was able to begin moving almost instantly.  He was met thrust for thrust, each of them savoring the feeling of being so closely joined.  Eagerly they sought out the other's mouth, kissing until they had to break for air. Their lovemaking did not last long as they were both caught up in what they were feeling.  When she clutched around him he spilled inside of her simultaneously. He shifted his body to the side and held her.

M had drifted off to sleep when James rose from the bed, getting the note pad, he wrote _They sent a camera with me tonight to bring back photographic proof of your wealth.  I believe they will strike during our next meeting.  Be ready.   I will never be able to look at sapphires the same again.  And I will always wear a black tie for our meetings._

James took pictures of the borrowed art on the walls, and the jewels on loan. He took special care when he photographed the sapphire necklace as it was still draped around M’s neck.


End file.
